Osudové shledání
by Santinan Black
Summary: Sarah měla zlý den v práci, a tak se v duchu vracela do svých dobrodružství, která zažila v Labyrinthu. Jeden z těch, které tam potkala ji však zaujal mnohem víc, než si kdy předtím přiznávala. A když se před ní zjevil, tak už dál nehodlala odmítat skutečnost toho, co jí nabízel...


Pohlédla do zrcadla a neviděla nic, než svou vlasní tvář s unavenýma očima. Nanesla si trochu líčidel, aby skryla kruhy pod očima. Nelíčila se často, ale občas jí nic jiného nezbývalo, pokd nechtěla vypadat jako mrtvola. Její mléčně bílá kůže a černé vlasy byly již sami o sobě dostatečně velkým kontrastem, než aby byla ochotná k tomu přidat kruhy pod očima. Oblékla si šaty k kolenům, vlasy projela hřebenem a stáhla si je z obličeje stuhou.

„Kruci," zamumlala, když se podívala na hodinky. Přijde pozdě do práce. Na zastávku běžela a vyplatilo se. Vlétla do autobusu, který tam stál o trošku déle, než normálně. Děkovně mávla na řidiče a svezla se na prázdné sedadlo. Opírala se hlavou o okénko a hleděla ven. Nesoustředila se na nic konkrétního, prostě jen nechala mysl, aby se toulala, kde se jí zachtělo. Málem dokonce zapomněla vystoupi na své zastávce. Jakmile si odemkla vchod pro zaměstnance a vlezla dovnitř, tak cítila, že tu vládne napětí.

„Jimmy, děje se něco?" ptala se opatrně, když potkala svého kolegu. Jimmy byl napjatý a nervózně svíral svůj hrnek s ranní kávou. Jako jeden z mála chodil do práce dřív o olik, aby si stihl vypít svou kávu. Občas si z ně proto utahovala, ale dnes ne. Měl z hrnku sotva upito, jak si všimla a to byla další známka toho, že něco není v pořádku.

„Jsou tu velký šéfové," zabručel nervózně. Sarah se zarazila a nervózně přešlápla z nohy na nohu. Dobře věděla, že to nevěstí nic dobrého. I ona najednou pocítila nervozitu.

„Chtějí nás všechny vidět, než otevřeme. Tak raději pojďme, Sárinko," pronesl a neopomněl jí oslovit zdrobnělinou, kterou dovolovala používat jen jemu. Kohokoliv jiného by za to stihla ošklivá pomsta, ale s Jimmym měli podivný přátelský vztah a díky tomu mu to prošlo.

Sarah na sobě měla jmenovku a nervózně postávala v hloučku s ostatními zaměstnanci. Jakmile vešli i muži, kteří tvořili vládce nad jejich zaměstnáním, tak jakýkoliv hovor či pokus o něj odumřel.

„Zdravím, jsem Henry Morgan, pokud byse mě náhodou neznali. Naše představenstvo sem dnes přišlo, abychom vám osobně poděkovali za uplynulý rok. Bohužel však máme ještě jednu nemilou zprávu," pronesl a smetl si imaginární smítko ze manžety svého na míru šitého obleku.

„A je to tady," zašeptal Jimmy ta tiše, že ho mohla slyšet jen Sarah stojící těsn vedle něj. Mlčky přikývla na znamení, že mu rozumí.

„Vaše pobočka nevydělává tolik, abychom si mohli dovolit zaměstnávat v ní lidi navíc, a tak emou nemilou povinností oznámit, že tři z vás dostanou plat za tři budoucí měsíce a poprosím je, aby odsud odešli ihned, jakmile toto setkání skončí," promluvil rozhodně pan Morgan. Sarah se v žaludku usadil ledový pocit. Nikdo z přítomných zaměstnanců Morganova knihkupectví ani nepromluvil, všichni v tichosti čekali na rozsudek, který rozhodne o jejich budoucnosti.

„Pokud přečtu vaše jméno, tak prosím oejděte," pokračoval Henry Morgan. „Anthony Fields, Martin Jones, Clara Wilson a Sarah Williams," vyslovil bez dalších průtahů. Sarah se zatočila hlava, ale Jimmy jí na psldní chvíli chytil za paži, takže se udržela na nohou.

„Je mi to líto, Sárinko," zašeptal účastně, než ji objal.

„Sekej dobrotu, Jimmy, a zavolej, půjdeme spolu zase někdy na drink," rozloučilase pokusil se znít nezúčastněně, avšak on ji na to znal až příliš dobře a bylo mu jasné, že se jen tváří, aby nedopřála šéfům pocit, že ji srazili na kolena. Sundala si jmenovku a vložila ji do ruky panu Morganovi.

„Sbohem, pane," pronesla nahlas a s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou odešla ze sého nyní již bývalého místa. Když nic jiného tak uznávala, že plat za tři měsíce byl od ejího bývalého šéfa férový, alespoň se nemusí strachovat, jak zaplatit nájem.

Cítila se podvedená a ublížená. A vždy, když se tak cítila, tak se jí stýskalo po době, kdy měla své podivné přátele, díky kterým prošla Labyrinthem. Zamířila do parku, kde si sedla do trávy u jezírka a dívala se na jeho skoro dokonale hladký povrch, po kterém se občas rozeběhla vlnka, kdž zafoukal vítr. N mysl se jí vydrala slova z příběhu, který ožil. Po dlouhýh letech si vpomněla nejen na své přátele, ale i na muže, díky kterému překonala nevýslovná nebezpečí. Z oka jí skanula osamělá slza.

„Co by sis o mě asi tak pomyslel nyní," pronesla nahlas hořce. Ovládala ji sebelítost, al bylo jí to jedno. Byla tu sama, jako kdyby byla opuštěná ve svém království, tak jako si to představovala, když hrála své hry.

„Že jsi nádherná." Ta slova k ní onesl vítr a Sarah se postavila, aby se rozhlédla.

„Je tu někdo?" vykřikla, zatímco se zběsile rozhlížela kolem. Nikoho však neviděla. Nakonec se rozhodla, že to musela být jen její představivost. Tentokrát nikdo neodpověděl. Zavrtěla hlavou. Musela to všechno být jen její představivost. V koutku duše si však připouštěla, že by byla ráda, kdyby to tak nebylo. Nevzpomínala na Krále skřítků často, ale když ano, tak ji z toho bolelo u srdce.

Když se s ním poprvé a naposledy setkala tak byla prakticky ještě dítětem a nechápala, co se jí snažil říct. Byl to zvláštní muž plný protikladů. Nosil oblečení, ve kterém by každý jiný vypadal zženštile, ale on ne. Naopak si uvědomovala, ž byl velice mužný a přitažlivý. Tak trochu litovala, že nepřijala jeho nabídku. Jak jiný mohl být její život. Zavrtěla nad sebou hlavou. Nemá přece cenu litovat toho, co už bylo učiněno. Tím by mohla promarnit celý život a bylo by to k ničemu.

„Králi skřítků!" vykřikla z náhlého popudu. „Králi skřítků! Má vůle je stejně silná, jako tvá!" zadeklamovala.

„O tom jsem nikdy nepochyboval," ozvalo se jí v hlavě. Sarah vytřeštila oči. Všechno to muselo být jen v její hlavě.

„Opravdu?" ozvalo se znovu a vítr jí pocuchal vlasy. Naskočila jí husí kůže.

„Ať jsi kdokoliv, ukaž se!" rozkřikla se na liduprázdný park. Doufala, že ji nikdo nemůže vidět nebo slyšet, jinak by si mohli myslet, že se zbláznila.

Uslyšela šum křídel, než se jí nad hlavou přehlava sova pálená, která se přímo před ní zastavila a ve víru peří se proměnila ve vysokého muže. Sarah na něj okamžik hleděla a prohlížela si ho od hlavy k patě. Musela usnout a tohle musel být sen, jinak si to nedokázala vysvětlit. Měl ty samé rozcuchané vlasy, u kterých se zdálo, jako by nevěděla, zda je chce krátké nebo dlouhé. Měl na sobě košily s volány a broží u krku. A ano, nechyběly mu ani ty skoro až směšně upnuté kalhoty, které dokonale podtrhovaly jeho dlouhé nohy a pěkný zadek. Pak se mu podívala do tváře. Ty samé podivně různobarevné oči, rovný nos, výrazné lícní kosti a stejné úzké rty. Jem tam tak stál a ani se nepohnul. Sarah na něj stále zírala uchváceně a zoufale smutně zároveň.

„Je to jen sen. Jen sen," opakovala si dokola v touze se probudit. Pohled na něj ji těšil bolel v tom samém okamžiku. Jenže muž před ní se pokrřiveně usmál a natáhnul k ní ruku. Sarah se málem zastavilo srdce, ten úsěv byl úsměvem, který jí tolik chyběl. Zoufale pomalu zvedla ruku a natáhla ji před sebe. Zůstávala však těsně mimo jeho dosah. Stačilo jen prá centimetrů a jejich prsty by se dotkly, ale ona se nedokázala přinutit tu poslední vzdálenost překlenout.

Pokud to byl sen, tak se nemohlo stát nic ale pokud ne... Nechala tu myšlenku nedokončenou. Nechtěla nad tím přemýšlet.

„Král skřítků," pronesla namísto toho. Pokývl. Nevěděl, co si představoval, že se stane, když se před ní objeví, ale rozhodně si nemyslel, že před ním bude stát nádherná mladá žena se smutnýma očima. Snad doufal, že se mu vrhne k nohám nebo na něj bude křičet, avšak nemyslel si, že před ním bude jen stát a bude váhat dotknout se byť jen jeho ruky. Bylo mu z toho smutno. Copak ho nepřivolala touha jejího srdce? Copak necítila to, co mezi nimi vždy bylo, to spojení? Přišlo m děsivé, že by dokázala necítit to křehké a přece silné spojení mezi nimi. Bylo tam prakticky od prvního okamžiku z jeho strany a věděl, že z její strany se objevilo o něco později, snad když s ní tančil. Donutil ji projí si peklem a přece mu dokázala vzdorovat. Byla silná, nádherná, dokonalá tahle jeho královnička, avšak nyní vypadala, že se roztříští na tisíc kusů.

Král skřítků přklenul těch několik posledních centimetrů mezi jejich rukama. Držel ji pevně a Sarah cítila teplo jeho pokožky. Bylo to tak skutečné. Chtěla z celého srdce věřit, že to není jen sen.

„Jsi skutečný?" zašeptala s očima pevně zaklesnutýma do jeho. Namísto odpovědi trhnul jejich spojenýma rukama, takže mu přistála přímo v náruči. Těkala pohledem po jeho neuvěřitelně mužné tváři, než se nad ní sklonil a se vší naléhavostí uplynulých let ji políbil. Sarah mu otevřela ústa a téměř okamžitě ucítila v ústech jeho jazyk. Bylo to mnohem lepší, než si kdy představovala během svého dospívání. Cítila na zádech jeho ruce, které ji hladily. Odtrhl se od jejích úchvatných úst a položil si její hlavu na hruď.

„Cítíš, jak mi bije srdce, Sarah?" zašeptal a lehce se pohupoval do rymu hudby, kterou slyšel jen on.

„Takže jsi skutečný," vydechla s nečekanou záplavou úlevy.

„Proč jsi tady?"

„Protože má vůle je stejně silná, jako tvá, Sarah. Od doby, kdy jsi mě porazila v Labyrinthu je mezi námi spojení. Během let možná trochu zesláblo, ale nyní mě z nějakého důvodu opět přivedlo k tobě. Prosím, pojď se mnou," zašeptal a myslel svá slova vážně.

„Kam?" zeptala se s lavou stále na jeho hrudi.

„Domů," odpovědl prostě bez zaváhání.

„Tady jsem doma," snažila se odporovat.V hlase jí však chybělo opravdové přesvědčení.

„Skutečně?" zeptal se s pozdvihnutým obočím. Odtáhla se, aby mu viděla do tváře. Přimhouřila na něj oči, ale neodpověděla. Jareth se usmál pokřiveným úsměvem, který si spojovala jen s ním.

„Máš snad manžela?" zeptal se s ostnem žárlivosti. Věděl však, že je bezpodstatná. Od okamžiku, kdy ji spatřil, tak věděl, že bude jeho. Fae takové věci vycítí a obvykle najdou jen jednoho partnera v celém životě.

„Bože to ne," zhrozila se, i když v očíc se jí objevla bolest. Bolest z osamělosti, z toho, že nebyla schopná navázat žádný funkční milenecký vztah.

„Pojď, Sarah, pojď se mnou domů a staň se mou královnou," vlichocoval se jí. Sarah zavřela oči. Co jí tady vlastně drželo, že tak lpěla na tomhle světě? Nic. Její otec už nežil a Toby se jí ocizil během let. Nikoho tu neměla, vždyť nes přišla i o práci.

„Tak tedy dobrá, pojďme odsud," prohlásila a pevně se ho chytila za ruku. Zvedl si jí k ústům a dlouze ji políbil na klouby prstů, než přes ni přehodil svůj plášť a odnesl je oba do hradu nad Městečkem skřítků.

Nechal ji stát v předpokoji. Sarah se rozhlížela kolem a to, co viděla se jí líbilo. Před obrovským krbem stála prostorná pohovka potažená černým sametem. Nábytek byl z tmavého leštěného dřeva. Když se vrátil měl v dlouhých prstech dvě číše a pod paží držel lahev vína. Beze slova přstoupil k

malému stolku a nalil jim oběma sklenici bílého vína. Jednu si vzal a druhou podával ženě před ním. Sarah si usrkla a vychutnávala jemně nasládlou chuť. Jareth ji pozoroval se zalíbením.

„Kdysi jsem kvůli tobě přetočil svět vzhůru nohama, dokonce jem měnil i běh času. A udělal bych to znovu," pronesl najednou. Sarah se málem zakuckala douškem vína.

„Zatanči si se mnou, Králi skřítků," navrhla najednou, když odložila nedopitou sklenku.

„Není tu hudba," podotknul.

„To tě nikdy nezastavilo," pousmála se. Měla pravdu.

„Bude mi tedy potěšením, Sarah Williamsová," pronesl s úklonou, než ji jednou rukou chytil v pase. Sarah se poddala jeho vedení, stejně jako kdysi. Bylo tak snadné zapomenout navše, kromě muže který stál přímo před ní. Několikrát s ní obkroužil předpokoj, než se zastavil. Nepouštěl ji, jen si ji přitiskl ke svému dlouhému tělu, sklonil se k ní a něžně ji políbil na pootevřené rty. Sarah mu okamžitě vyšla vstříc. Najednou se však zachvěla. Jareth se na okamžik odtáhnul.

„Co se děje?" ptal se se starostlivostí, kterou si sním nikdy předtím nedokázala spojit.

„Jsem tvým otrokem," pronesla najednou, když si uvědomila, co k tomu exravagantnímu muži cítí a nejspíše i vždy cítila. Jareth na ni ohromeně zíral.

„Odříkej ta slova," rozkázal jí. Sarah před ním stála s vědomím toho, že pokud to řekne, nebude cesty zpět. Ale pak jí došlo, že se skutečně nemá kvůli čemu vracet do světa, ze kterého opět odešla.

Špičkou jazyka si navlhčila rty a zhluboka se nadechla. Král skřítků ji držel za ruku a trpělivě čekal.

„Boj se mě, miluj mě a já budu tvým otrokem," odříkala poslušně ve steném okamžiku, kdy i on vyslovil ta stejná slova.

„Budeš mojí královnou a já tvým králem. Budeme vládnout jeden druhému i bok po boku. Mé království je totiž stejně velké, jako tvé," připomněl jí.

„A má vůle stejně silná, jako tvá," dořekla. Přikývnul, než ji opět zlehka políbil na rty. Sarah se od něj však odtrhla a odvrátila se. Stál za ní a držel ji za ramena. Snažil se vycítit, co se s ní děje, ale nedokázal to určit.

„Má královno, děje se něco?" šeptal a palci jí hladil po hebké kůži ramen. Neotočila se. Cítil, jak zrychleně dýchala.

„Jenže já budu stárnout a ty zdá se zůstaneš navěky nádherný. Má krása zmizí a nezbude po ní nic, než vzpomínka. Jsem člověk, Jarethe," připomněla mu se slzami v očích. Objal ji a přitiskl si ji k sobě.

„Ne, Sarah. Složila jsi manželskou přísahu a za třináct hodin se i ty staneš fae. Budeš po mém boku stejně nádherná, jako nyní. Budeme vládnout společně. Fae neumírají. Naše vzezeření tárne jen do určitého bodu. Můžeme žít prakticky věčně, pokud se sami nerozhodneme zemřít a nebo pokud nesejdeme ze světa násilnou smrtí. Ale věř mi, že i kdybys zestárla, tak má láska by trvala dál. Stále bys to byla ty. Jediný šampion Labrinthu, jediná žena kvůli které jsem jsem otočil svět vzhůru nohama," vysvětlil jí.

Sarah se prudce otočila. „Pokud je to tak, tak pojďme skončit to, co jsme začali a nikdy nedokončili," navrhla nakonec, i když po tváři se jí kutálelo pár osamocených slz.

„A co to má být?" ptal se s přemýšlivou vráskou na čele. Sarah semálem rozesmála, ale včas se zastavila. Ten muž v ní vyvolával tolik protichůdných pocitů, jako snad nikdo jiný, koho kdy poznala.

„Tohle," pronesla s čarovným úsměvem, nž ho prudce políbila. Jejich jazyky se propletly a Sarah si neodpustila, aby ho nepokoušela zuby, čímž si od něj vysloužila souhlasné zamručení. Ten zvuk ji nenechal na pochybách o tom, že se mu to líbí. Odhodlala se a sjela mu rukou po břiše až k bouli na předku těch směšně pnutých kalhot. Stiskla ho přes látku kalhot a on jí na oplátku zasténal do úst. Hladila ho, ale její laskání nemělo dlouhéhop trvání, protože i ji najednou vyšvihl do náruče a odnášel ji do sousedního pokoje. Drželase okolo krku a v jeho podivně nesouměrných očích viděla přísliby toho, co má přijít.

Položil ji na postel, jako nejkřehčí umělecké dílo a konečky prstů jí hladil po stehnech dokud nevzal lem ejích šatů a nezačal je vyhrnovat. Sarah mu ochotně pomáhala a vrtěla se, aby jí je mohl snadněji řetáhnout přes hlavu. Najednou před ním byla jen v krajkových kalhotkách. Podprsenku jako většinou neměla, takže se mu otevíral výhled na její nádherná, plná ňadra. Nesnažila se zakrýt, naopak se opřela dozadu o ruce, jako kdyby ho k sob zvala a chtěla mu ukázat, co nabízela. Přišla m sladká.

„Svlékni se, chci tě taky vidět," poručila a tváře jí zahořely jasnou červení. Usmál se tím svým podmanivým způsobem, který by dokázal, že by se roztekla do kaluže u jeho vysokých bot. Zoufale pomalu se svlékal a vystavoval jí na odiv tělo bez jediné vady. Dlouhé, štíhlé svaly hrající pod kůží. Drobné růžové bradavky, které chtěla okamžitě poškádlit jazykem. Pak se od ní odvrátil a Sarah si zklamaně povzdechla, čímž z něj vyloudila upřímný smích. Neuvěřitelně pomalu si svlékal kalhoty. Kouse po kousku odhalova kůži, dokud neuslyšela jak na zem padly těžké boty a on se znovu nenarovnal. Otočil se k ní a vychutnával si obdivný pohled v jejích očích. Sarah obdivovala jeho pevný zadek, skrytou sílu svalů toho štíhlého těla stejně jako to, že ani na hrudi ani v rozkroku neměl jediný chloupek. Připadal jí dokonalý.

Dolezla k němu po kolenou, pak se zvedla a jazykem přejele přes jednu drobnou bradavku. Jareth prudce vtáhnul vzduch do plic. Ítil jak mu rukama bloudí po těle a lehce se zachvěl, když občas ucítil i její nehty, které mu přejížděly po kůži. Nakonec ho opět pevně obemkla prsty a několikrát pohnula rukou nahoru a dolů. Jareth hrdelně zasténal, chytil ji za hlavu a přinutil ji políbit ho. Divoce ji dobýval jazykem, dokud se neodtáhnul, aby jí dosáhnul na hrdlo, které laskal jazykem stejně jako pokoušel zuby. Sjel ústy k jejím dokonalým ňadrům, kde si pohrával nejdříve s jednou, poté i s druhou bradavkou. Prohýbala se pod jeho doteky a vycházela mu vstříc. Ani si nevšimnul jak se to stalo, ale najednou oba leželi na posteli. Sarah byla uvězněná pod jeho tělem a upeně mu hleděla do očí. Pousmál se, pak se posunul dolů, aby jí strhnul i ten poslední kousek sice kouzelného avšak nyní hlavně překážejícího prádlo. Byla před ním nahá. Prsty jí hladil v rozkroku, než objevil ten malý uzlíček nervů, díky kterému sebou škubla a oči se jí třepotavě zavřely. Měl ji zcela ve své moci. Co nejrychleji ji dovedl k orgasmu. Bál se, že pak už by to nestihnul a nechtěl, aby při jejich svatební noci byla neuspokojená. Položil se na ní a celou svou váhu držel na loktech. Špičkou penisu se dotýkal toho báječně vlhkého místečka, které jako by ho zvalo dál.

„Má královna," pronesl něžně, než ji vášnivě políbil. Sarah mu zamotala ruce do vlasů a přidržovala se jeho ramen, zatímco nohama ho objala kolem pasu. Jareth se nenchal dále pobízet, zhoupl se v bocích a prudce do ní pronikl celou svou délkou. Sarah bolestně vykřikla do jeho úst. Nehýbal se a hleděl jí do obličeje se starostlivým výrazem.

„Ublížil jsem ti?" pronesl zhrublým hlasem, jak se snažil ovládnout, aby se v ní okamžitě nezačal pohybovat, protože se kolem něj svírala naposto dokonale. Byla krásně horká, vlhká a úzká. Sarah jen zavrtěla hlavou. Nehodlala mu to vysvětlovat, ne nyní, když byla konečně s ním.S mužem, který ji odsoudil k deseti letům čekání, než se pro ni konečně vrátil. Líbal ji na krk, než do ní začal přirážet plnou délkou. Jareth měl pocit, že příliš dlouho bohužel nevydrží, a tak sáhnul mezi jejich těla a laskal jí poštěváček. Jejich přírazy se staly mnohem naléhavějšími a když sebou trhnul uvnitř jejího těla, jak se dostal přes tu hranici, tak ucítil, že se kolem jeho penisu sevřelo její sladké tělo. Ona došla svého vyvrcholení.světlounce zelené oči jí zářily prožitým uspokojením a vášní., když vykřikla jeho jméno v okamžiku, kdy ji zachvátila první vlna orgasmu. Jeho mužství se v ní škubalo a rozlévalo do jejího těla důkaz svého uspokojení, zatímco její tělo ho nemilosrdně svíralo, jako kdyby se z něj snažilo dostat i tu poslední kapku.

Když rozkoš odezněla, tak byl stále v ní a aby ji nedrtil, držel svou váhu na loktech. Nemohl z ní vyklouznout, i kdyby chtěl, protože ho stále svírala nohama v pase.

„Rozmačkám tě, pokud mě nepustíš," vemlouval se jí sladce, zatímco jí motýlími polibky zasypával hrdlo, bradu, tváře, špičku nosu a nakonec i rty.

„Nechci, abys mě opustil," zakňourala se stále uspokojením zářícíma očima. Jareth se usmál a konečky prrrrstů jí přejel po obouku temného obočí.

„Neboj, jsi moje a já si tě brzy znovu vezmu, tak už mě pusť," zkusil to znovu.

„Budeš se zlobit," vydechla nakonec to, co ji tížilo. Jareth se nechápavě zamračil. Jak by se jenom mohl zlobit na svojí nádhernou královnu? A hlavně, což bylo nejdůležitější,_ proč_ by se na ni měl zlobit? Zavrl hlavou a cítil, jak váhavě povoluje sevření její chstehen kolem jeho pasu. A stejně tak si všimnul, jak jí tělo tuhne strachem. Nechápal co se děje, a tak z ní pomaličku vyklouznul.

Sarah se ztuhla natáhla pro deku a snažila seco nejrychleji zakrýt. Nebyla však dostatečně ryclá. Jeho bystrému zraku to neuniklo. Na stehnech měla krev a na prostěradle postele vykvetl rudý květ. Znepokojeně pohlédnul do svého klína a zjistil, že jeho již ochabující penis je taktéž pokrytý krví. Panenskou krví, došlo mu nakonec. Pak mu ve zapadlo do sebe. Její bolestivý výkřik a neochota ho pustit.

„Byla jsi panna, lásko," zkonstatoval a v hlase mu znělo podivné uspokojení nad tím, že právě on byl prvním a jediným mužem, kterému bylo dovoleno ochutnat tohle tělo.

„Nezlobíš se," odpověděla fascinovaně. Jareth se pokřiveně usmál, než se po ní natáhnul a přitáhnul si ji do sladkého, líného polibku.

„Naopak, jsem potěšen, že jsem to byl já. A že to už navěky budu jenom já, kdo tě bude mít v posteli. Kdo tě donutí křičet slastí a kdo tě ochutná všemi myslitelnými způsoby. Ukážu ti tajemství toho, co vše se dá dělat. Ach bože, Sarah, v tohle jsem nikdy ani ve snu nedoufal," svěřil se. Věnovala mu něžný úsměv.

„Miluju tě, Jarethe," pronesla skoro plačtivě.

„To máme společné," pronesl samolibě, ale pak rychle uhnul před polštářem, který po něm se smíchem hodila. Donutil ji přečkat očistu, kterou vykonal on sám. Něžně jí omýval, a když byly oba znovu čistí, tak ji odnesl do jejich postele, kde ji něžně uložil do přikrývek. Sarah si všimla, že postel byla opět čistě povlečená.

Spokojeně se zavrtala do polštářů vonících jako její král, než se vedle ní natáhlo jeho dlouhé, štíhlé tělo. Okamžitě se k němu přivinula, nohu si přehodil přes jeho a hlavu mu položila na hrudník. Objímal ji silnými pažemi, pak přes ně přetáhnul deku, když cítil, jak se její tělo pomalu uvolňuje, jak odplouvala do říše spánku.

„Miluji tě Sarah Williamsová, královno z hradu nad Městečkem skřítků," zašeptal jído vlasů.

„Já vím," zamumlala ospale, než se zavrtěla a kutečně usnula. Jarethovi to netrvalo o moc déle, než i on usnul. Konečně měl vše po čem tak dlouho prahnul. Konečně byl šťastný. A krajina kolem hradu se přes noc proměnila z vyprahlé pustiny na úrodnou půdu, kam se po dlouhých staletích vracel život. Nyní bylo vše v rovnováze, tak jak to mělo být vždycky.


End file.
